<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Silverpine Pursuit by PunishedVarmint</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29384748">The Silverpine Pursuit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunishedVarmint/pseuds/PunishedVarmint'>PunishedVarmint</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal, Anal Sex, Battle, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Knotting, Oral Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:34:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29384748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunishedVarmint/pseuds/PunishedVarmint</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Worgen from the shattered nation of Gilneas have invaded Forsaken territory to seek revenge against the Banshee Queen. Unwilling to suffer such an insult, Sylvanas herself emerges from the Undercity to cleanse the filth from her lands. A story generated by dice rolls.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sylvanas Windrunner/Worgen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Character Sheets and Notes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Follow me on Twitter (https://twitter.com/PunishedVarmint) for all my latest updates!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Like my recent Tifa story, this is another fic written with the aid of the RPG battle system I've been working on lately. The goal for this series of battle is easy: Sylvanas must survive a gauntlet of enemies and reach the safety of her defensive line. It won't be easy, but then again that's the point.</p>
<p>I've done my best to balance the system in order to make it fair for both sides. I had originally planned for battles to involve multiple girls (or heroes) so that they can cover each other's weaknesses, but a big part of testing a system is intentionally trying to break it. Sylvanas will be going solo for these chapters just to see how long she can last, but there is a definite win condition that she can achieve. But even I don't know what will happen!</p>
<p>So without further ado, here's Sylvanas full character sheet.</p>
<p>Sylvanas Windrunner<br/>DC: 65<br/>Pleasure: 0%<br/>Attacks: Arrow Shot, Black Arrow, Shadow Blast<br/>Reactions: Banshee Scream<br/>Special: 100/100 Mana<br/>Gear: Shadow Ranger Garb: 1/1 Chest, 1/1 Groin, 1/1 Feet<br/>Traits: Will of the Forsaken, Dark Lady, Ranger, Haughty</p>
<p>Attacks: Arrow Shot: Standard attack, 1d4 damage.<br/>Black Arrow: Deadly poison, 2 damage per turn. Last 5 rounds. If cast on an already afflicted target, reset duration to 5 rounds. Costs 30 Mana.<br/>Shadow Blast: A wave of dark magic, 2d6 damage. Costs 60 Mana.</p>
<p>Reactions: Banshee Scream: If Sylvanas is about to be Grappled, she can trigger Banshee Scream at the cost of 50 Mana to instead Stun her attacker for one turn.</p>
<p>Special: Mana: Sylvanas has a Mana pool that can be used to cast certain abilities. If Sylvanas is not Grappled or Violated, she regains 2d10 Mana at the start of her turn. All attacks that require Mana automatically hit. Between battles, regen Mana by 4d10. Mana fully regenerates every day.</p>
<p>Traits: Will of the Forsaken: Upon Hero Climax, Sylvanas can spend 30 Mana to not trigger a Mind Break check.<br/>Dark Lady: Cannot gain Suffocation or Ovulation.<br/>Ranger: +20 to Reflex rolls.<br/>Haughty: If Sylvanas ever gains Bliss, Knotted, Manhandled, or Orgasmic, she also gains Humiliated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The here's the list of enemies she's faced thus far (with more to come!):</p>
<p>Worgen</p>
<p>HP: 8<br/>DC: 65<br/>Pleasure: 0%<br/>Attack Damage: 3<br/>Armor: 0<br/>Size: Medium<br/>Strength: High<br/>Dexterity: Average<br/>Intelligence: Average<br/>Traits: The Pack: +10 to hit on surrounded heroes.<br/>Knotted Dick: If Violating Vaginal, Oral, or Anal, make a Knot check at DC 85 each round. On success, the hero is Knotted. If Foe Climax occurs while Knotted, Escape is impossible until Refractory ends.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>All this information may not mean much without the full rules to read, but it's still a work-in-progress. Still, this probably gives enough context for readers to follow along and understand what's causing what to happen throughout the battle. I'll be updating this chapter with patch notes and other observations as I go along. Enjoy!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Battle One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sylvanas Versus Two Worgen</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Follow me on Twitter (https://twitter.com/PunishedVarmint) for all my latest updates!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On a long stretch of cobblestone road deep within the Silverpine woods, an armored escort pushed along atop skeletal mounts. Though the Gilnean War had ended several weeks ago, constant raids from the local worgen resistance had forced the Forsaken to respond with an increased military presence. And while there wasn’t much strategic value in holding Silverpine, Sylvanas Windrunner wasn’t about to allow any mangy mutts from the cursed human nation to threaten her territory. That was why she had left the safety of the Undercity in order to oversee this new offensive and personally root out these troublesome insurgents.</p>
<p>Suddenly, a cacophony of deep howls erupted from the forest, and a few seconds later a surging tide of black-furred masses rushed at the undead party from all directions. “There’s too many of them!” cried out one deathguard just before his steed was pulled under the snarling tide. The sound of splintering bones and cracking shields filled the air. The Forsaken responded with steel and sword, joined by the soaring arrows fired by the Dark Lady herself, but it soon became clear that the savage wolfmen had the advantage. </p>
<p>“Charge forward!” commanded Sylvanas, urging her mount into a gallop and breaking from the group. “Ride to the Sepulcher!” Forsaken reinforcements would be waiting there, and together they could rout the worgen. Only a handful of her own royal guard managed to keep pace with their queen, but the ravenous enemy was faster on their four legs. One-by-one, royal bodyguards were pulled to the ground and mauled to a second death until only Sylvanas remained. She looked backward, expertly firing off several shots straight into the hearts of a few pursuing foes, but one of them managed to clip the hindquarters of her steed. Tucking her knees under as she was pitched forward, the Banshee Queen hit the ground and swiftly rolled onto her feet just in time to turn and face the last two worgen that had managed to keep up.</p>
<p>BATTLE ONE</p>
<p>Sylvanas Windrunner<br/>DC: 65<br/>Pleasure: 0%<br/>Attacks: Arrow Shot, Black Arrow, Shadow Blast<br/>Reactions: Banshee Scream<br/>Special: 100/100 Mana<br/>Gear: Shadow Ranger Garb: 1/1 Chest, 1/1 Groin, 1/1 Feet<br/>Traits: Will of the Forsaken, Dark Lady, Ranger, Haughty</p>
<p>Worgen 1<br/>HP: 8<br/>DC: 65<br/>Pleasure: 0%<br/>Attack Damage: 3<br/>Armor: 0<br/>Size: Medium<br/>Strength: High<br/>Dexterity: Average<br/>Intelligence: Average<br/>+10 hit on surround<br/>Knotted dick</p>
<p>Worgen 2<br/>HP: 8<br/>DC: 65<br/>Pleasure: 0%<br/>Attack Damage: 3<br/>Armor: 0<br/>Size: Medium<br/>Strength: High<br/>Dexterity: Average<br/>Intelligence: Average<br/>+10 hit on surround<br/>Knotted dick</p>
<p>Initiative<br/>Sylvanas 36<br/>W1 24<br/>W2 60</p>
<p>W2<br/>(W2 moves to Sylvanas)<br/>(W2 attacks Sylvanas… 77, hit! Sylvanas is Grappled. 77 over 65 is 12, Vaginal. Gear takes 3 damage and destroyed)</p>
<p>With hungry yellow eyes burning in the darkness, the first worgen leapt forward to strike. Though Sylvanas saw it coming, his unnatural swiftness outmatched her elven reflexes, and his pointed claws managed to catch upon her leggings. The material pulled away with a scratchy rriiip and took with it the bottoms that protected the Dark Lady’s modesty.</p>
<p>Sylvanas <br/>(Sylvanas uses Escape… 57, fail)<br/>(Sylvanas casts Black Arrow on W2… W2 is poisoned!)</p>
<p>“Filthy mongrel!” snarled Sylvanas. Outrage filled her every pour as the chilly Silverpine air wafted over her revealed pussy lips. To think such a nobody could dare lay a hand on her! She backed away from the worgen to gain distance, but it wasn’t enough to shake him. Sylvanas had had enough. She drew another arrow from her quiver – dark magic flowing from her fingertips and infusing the wooden shaft as she did so – and launched it directly into the worgen’s shoulder. “You’ll die for that!” </p>
<p>W1<br/>(W1 moves to Sylvanas)<br/>(W1 attacks Sylvanas… 49, fail)</p>
<p>The other worgen had closed the distance by then and moved to flank the Banshee Queen. They surrounded her with practice efficiency, like a true pack of beasts, but this time Sylvanas was ready. When he slashed at her hooded form, his claws struck nothing but air.</p>
<p>End Round</p>
<p>Sylvanas Windrunner<br/>DC: 65<br/>Pleasure: 0%<br/>Attacks: Arrow Shot, Black Arrow, Shadow Blast<br/>Reactions: Banshee Scream<br/>Special: 70/100 Mana<br/>Gear: Shadow Ranger Garb: 1/1 Chest, 0/1 Groin, 1/1 Feet<br/>Traits: Will of the Forsaken, Dark Lady, Ranger, Haughty<br/>Grappled (-10 DC)<br/>-15 Escape</p>
<p>Worgen 1<br/>HP: 8<br/>DC: 65<br/>Pleasure: 0%<br/>Attack Damage: 3<br/>Armor: 0<br/>Size: Medium<br/>Strength: High<br/>Dexterity: Average<br/>Intelligence: Average<br/>+10 hit on surround<br/>Knotted dick</p>
<p>Worgen 2<br/>HP: 8<br/>DC: 65<br/>Pleasure: 0%<br/>Attack Damage: 3<br/>Armor: 0<br/>Size: Medium<br/>Strength: High<br/>Dexterity: Average<br/>Intelligence: Average<br/>+10 hit on surround<br/>Knotted dick<br/>Black Arrow x5</p>
<p>Initiative<br/>Sylvanas 19<br/>W1 34<br/>W2 75</p>
<p>W2<br/>(Poison damage 2)<br/>(W2 attacks Sylvanas… 13, fail)</p>
<p>The injured worgen growled and winced as he snapped off the shaft of the arrow, leaving behind an arrowhead buried within blackened flesh. “You’re going to pay for what you did to our people, banshee bitch,” he hissed. “For Gilneas!” Yet for all his bravado, he could not hit the agile undead ranger.</p>
<p>W1<br/>(W1 attacks Sylvanas… 43, fail)</p>
<p>“For Gilneas!” echoed the second one, but it rang hollow as he too couldn’t find purchase with his strikes. The two worgen moved in tandem, advancing upon Sylvanas with claws raised, but she effortlessly danced in and out of their reach.</p>
<p>Sylvanas<br/>(Uses Escape… 17, fail)<br/>(Attacks W1 with Arrow Shot… 94, hit! Damage… 3)</p>
<p>Sylvanas didn’t even bother to reply. She was already tired of their continued existence, and thus she sought to end it. While her swift feet kept her lithe body out of harm’s way, her deft hands quickly nocked another arrow and let it loose. The shot struck one of them in the shin, and he emitted a whimpering howl to the night sky that made Sylvanas’s lips curl with satisfaction. </p>
<p>End Round</p>
<p>Sylvanas Windrunner<br/>DC: 65<br/>Pleasure: 0%<br/>Attacks: Arrow Shot, Black Arrow, Shadow Blast<br/>Reactions: Banshee Scream<br/>Special: 70/100 Mana<br/>Gear: Shadow Ranger Garb: 1/1 Chest, 0/1 Groin, 1/1 Feet<br/>Traits: Will of the Forsaken, Dark Lady, Ranger, Haughty<br/>Grappled (-10 DC)<br/>-15 Escape</p>
<p>Worgen 1<br/>HP: 5<br/>DC: 65<br/>Pleasure: 0%<br/>Attack Damage: 3<br/>Armor: 0<br/>Size: Medium<br/>Strength: High<br/>Dexterity: Average<br/>Intelligence: Average<br/>+10 hit on surround<br/>Knotted dick</p>
<p>Worgen 2<br/>HP: 6<br/>DC: 65<br/>Pleasure: 0%<br/>Attack Damage: 3<br/>Armor: 0<br/>Size: Medium<br/>Strength: High<br/>Dexterity: Average<br/>Intelligence: Average<br/>+10 hit on surround<br/>Knotted dick<br/>Black Arrow x4</p>
<p>Initiative<br/>Sylvanas 45<br/>W1 60<br/>W2 61</p>
<p>W2<br/>(Poison damage 2)<br/>(Attacks Sylvanas… 45, miss)</p>
<p>A surge of pain shot through the worgen’s body, causing him to stumble. His breath was becoming heavier, more labored, with every passing second, but he wasn’t about to waste his last moments on Azeroth letting the Banshee Queen have the last laugh. Though she yet remained outside his reach, the worgen willed his body to stay upright.</p>
<p>W1<br/>(Attacks Sylvanas… 29, miss)</p>
<p>Though his comrade was in dire straits, the other Gilnean warrior was of the same mind. They had known who their target would be along that road and the dangers of such a powerful prey. This mission only had two outcomes, and retreat was not one of them. Though his following strikes were not successful, he pressed forward upon Sylvanas with unbreakable resolve.</p>
<p>Sylvanas<br/>(Uses Escape… 22, fail)<br/>(Attacks W1 with Arrow Shot… 2, miss)</p>
<p>Sylvanas Windrunner knew she had the upper hand in this skirmish, and every purposeful movement of her body sang that earned confidence. She grinned at the worgen fruitlessly attempting to catch her. The Dark Lady had come to Silverpine to kill the pests that infested her land, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t have fun doing it. Yet when she let loose another arrow and it whizzed between the raised ears of her target, a scowl darkened her face. “Hold still and I promise you a painless end,” she said, looking over to the worgen with the poisoned wound. “Well… at least one of you.”</p>
<p>End Round</p>
<p>Sylvanas Windrunner<br/>DC: 65<br/>Pleasure: 0%<br/>Attacks: Arrow Shot, Black Arrow, Shadow Blast<br/>Reactions: Banshee Scream<br/>Special: 70/100 Mana<br/>Gear: Shadow Ranger Garb: 1/1 Chest, 0/1 Groin, 1/1 Feet<br/>Traits: Will of the Forsaken, Dark Lady, Ranger, Haughty<br/>Grappled (-10 DC)<br/>-15 Escape</p>
<p>Worgen 1<br/>HP: 5<br/>DC: 65<br/>Pleasure: 0%<br/>Attack Damage: 3<br/>Armor: 0<br/>Size: Medium<br/>Strength: High<br/>Dexterity: Average<br/>Intelligence: Average<br/>+10 hit on surround<br/>Knotted dick</p>
<p>Worgen 2<br/>HP: 4<br/>DC: 65<br/>Pleasure: 0%<br/>Attack Damage: 3<br/>Armor: 0<br/>Size: Medium<br/>Strength: High<br/>Dexterity: Average<br/>Intelligence: Average<br/>+10 hit on surround<br/>Knotted dick<br/>Black Arrow x3</p>
<p>Initiative<br/>Sylvanas 83<br/>W1 60<br/>W2 87</p>
<p>W2<br/>(Poison damage 2)<br/>(Attacks Sylvanas… 91, hit! 91 over 55 is 36, Anal! Sylvanas is Violated!)<br/>(Knot attempt… 77, fail)<br/>(Position… 5, missionary)<br/>(Intensity… 42, Teasing)<br/>(Sylvanas pleasure… 7)<br/>(W2 pleasure… 12)</p>
<p>The dying worgen was running on pure adrenaline now, and he could sense the end was near. But he wasn’t about to go out without giving the blue bitch something to remember him by. His keen eyes watched her evasive feet, predicting where she would move next, and only when he had her did he strike. Sylvanas gave a shout of surprise – never expecting that either of them would be able to lay another paw on her – and she went tumbling to the ground. And once the worgen saw her laid out helplessly, his feral instincts took over.</p>
<p>“Even a clever bitch like yourself must know when you’re fucked.” He dropped to his knees between the dazed elf and slowly his red, tapered erection emerged from its sheath until it was heavy enough to fall upon her bare belly. Sylvanas’s glowing eyes went wide at the sight of his gnarled cock – it was absolutely massive! Large enough to stretch all the way from the fat knot that rested atop her pussy to the tip drooling precum onto her ribcage. “But if not… Allow me to remind you!”</p>
<p>He pulled back, dragging his throbbing prick along her body and leaving a slimy trail of pre in his wake, and dropped the tip to brush over her womanly folds. But that would have been too easy for her, and the worgen spotted a much more tantalizing target. His dick dropped lower and, as soon as it pushed against her puckered backdoor, Sylvanas cried out. “You pig! I’ll kill y – Hugggh!” Her threat trailed off into a strangled groan as that slippery red rocket pierced her sacred ring and delved deep into her anus. Sylvanas shivered atop the grass, her resistance only making herself tighter for him. Only when the knot failed to push past her unyielding sphincter did the Dark Lady think to struggle back.</p>
<p>Sylvanas<br/>(Uses Escape… 1, fail)<br/>(Uses Escape… 81, success! Sylvanas is no longer Violated! Anal and Missionary ends)</p>
<p>This was inconceivable! The Banshee Queen of the Forsaken doesn’t allow herself to be rutted like a common whore by mongrels! And yet the thick cock buried within her blue ass was undeniable. But that didn’t mean Sylvanas was going to take it lying down. With a hiss, she struck out at him, raking her nails across the wolfman’s face, but it was nothing compared to his own lethal claws. He started to pump, dragging his shaft against the inner walls of her anus, and that was enough to make her retaliate with greater fervor. Her booted feet thumped hard against his chest and, with a wet pop loud, his cock was evicted from the new home it was just starting to enjoy.</p>
<p>W1<br/>(Attacks Sylvanas… 76, hit! Sylvanas is Grappled x2. 76 over 55 is 21, Oral. Sylvanas is Violated!)<br/>(Knot attempt… 3, fail)<br/>(Position… 53, Deepthroat. Sylvanas cannot gain Suffocation)<br/>(Intensity… 41, Teasing)<br/>(Sylvanas pleasure… 3)<br/>(W1 pleasure… 5)</p>
<p>The mission was to kill Sylvanas, but the other worgen could not deny the genius of his friend’s idea. Killing the Dark Lady would make her a martyr, but turning her into a worgen cumdump would be a greater victory. Just as Sylvanas managed to kick the first worgen off, the second one sprang into action. His dark shadow fell over the undead elf, and she looked up just in time to see another knotted dick thrust toward her face. Sylvanas didn’t have enough time or forethought to purse her lips, and for that error she was punished with an immediate throatful of cock. </p>
<p>“Tighter than I expected from all that talking you do,” snickered the worgen as he seized her tall elven ears and used their aid to further push forward until the bulbous knot smacked against her lips. Spit gurgled upward and bubbled around the tight seal where her mouth met his crimson flesh, but Sylvanas did not choke or gag. She may have been on the receiving end of their feral lusts, but neither was Sylvanas about to give them the satisfaction of thinking they had yet broken her.</p>
<p>End Round<br/>Sylvanas Windrunner<br/>DC: 65<br/>Pleasure: 10%<br/>Attacks: Arrow Shot, Black Arrow, Shadow Blast<br/>Reactions: Banshee Scream<br/>Special: 70/100 Mana<br/>Gear: Shadow Ranger Garb: 1/1 Chest, 0/1 Groin, 1/1 Feet<br/>Traits: Will of the Forsaken, Dark Lady, Ranger, Haughty<br/>Grappled x2 (-20 DC)<br/>-30 Escape<br/>Violated<br/>Deepthroat</p>
<p>Worgen 1<br/>HP: 5<br/>DC: 65<br/>Pleasure: 5%<br/>Attack Damage: 3<br/>Armor: 0<br/>Size: Medium<br/>Strength: High<br/>Dexterity: Average<br/>Intelligence: Average<br/>+10 hit on surround<br/>Knotted dick<br/>Oral<br/>Teasing</p>
<p>Worgen 2<br/>HP: 2<br/>DC: 65<br/>Pleasure: 12%<br/>Attack Damage: 3<br/>Armor: 0<br/>Size: Medium<br/>Strength: High<br/>Dexterity: Average<br/>Intelligence: Average<br/>+10 hit on surround<br/>Knotted dick<br/>Black Arrow x2</p>
<p>Initiative<br/>Sylvanas 22<br/>W1 7<br/>W2 49</p>
<p>W2 <br/>(Poison damage 2)<br/>(W2 dies!)</p>
<p>The sickly worgen quickly seized Sylvanas’s flailing legs and was just about to line himself up for another thrust to reenter her tight body when suddenly he stiffened with a strangled gasp. The dark magic coursing through his veins had fully ran their course. Every muscled in his furry body relaxed, both lifeless eyes rolled back into his skull, and the worgen collapsed to the ground.</p>
<p>Sylvanas<br/>(Uses Escape… 15, fail)<br/>(Uses Escape… 30, fail)</p>
<p>“Now I need to finish this one off,” thought Sylvanas, but the worgen buried within her throat had a different sort of finishing in mind. He continued to thrust and ravage her slick orifice, and every time his knot hammered against her nose Sylvanas’s senses went reeling. It was a dizzying pace, and try as she might Sylvanas could muster the concentration needed to push him away. Her fists beat futilely against his hips and thighs, and he simply ignored her. </p>
<p>W1<br/>(Knot attempt… 90, success! Sylvanas is Knotted! Sylvanas gains Humiliated!)<br/>(Intensity… 15, Teasing)<br/>(Sylvanas pleasure… 15)<br/>(W1 pleasure… 12)</p>
<p>Before he could fully break her, the worgen knew he needed to humiliate her. Thankfully, his new cursed body was perfectly built for such a task. With a cruel laugh, the worgen thrust again and again until his knot was beating against her plump lips with a lurid smack. “You’re going to be our undead cocksleeve from now on,” he promised her. “But if you’re gonna be any good to us, you’re gonna have to learn how to take worgen cock properly. Allow me to be your instructor!”</p>
<p>Both his hands grabbed onto the back of Sylvanas’s head, and her red eyes went wide as soon as she realized what he was about to do. She squirmed and pushed against him, but it was all for naught. His hips surged forward with blinding speed, and this time the knot didn’t even slow down. It punched straight past her lips and locked itself within her mouth. Sylvanas squealed miserably, a muffled sound that was music to the worgen’s ears. Her jaw had been stretched to its absolute limit in order to accommodate the girthy bulb, and now his tip was buried so deeply within her throat that she could feel it threatening her stomach. It was a horrid, shameful experience, and the only thing on Sylvanas’s mind was revenge.</p>
<p>End Round</p>
<p>Sylvanas Windrunner<br/>DC: 65<br/>Pleasure: 25%<br/>Attacks: Arrow Shot, Black Arrow, Shadow Blast<br/>Reactions: Banshee Scream<br/>Special: 70/100 Mana<br/>Gear: Shadow Ranger Garb: 1/1 Chest, 0/1 Groin, 1/1 Feet<br/>Traits: Will of the Forsaken, Dark Lady, Ranger, Haughty<br/>Grappled (-10 DC)<br/>-25 Escape (high str + knot)<br/>Violated<br/>Deepthroat<br/>Knotted<br/>+10 pleasure (knot)<br/>Humiliated</p>
<p>Worgen 1<br/>HP: 5<br/>DC: 65<br/>Pleasure: 17%<br/>Attack Damage: 3<br/>Armor: 0<br/>Size: Medium<br/>Strength: High<br/>Dexterity: Average<br/>Intelligence: Average<br/>+10 hit on surround<br/>Knotted dick<br/>Oral<br/>Teasing</p>
<p>Initiative<br/>Sylvanas 52<br/>W1 36</p>
<p>Sylvanas<br/>(Uses Escape… 96, critical success! Sylvanas is no longer Violated! Oral, Deepthroat, and Knotted end!)<br/>(Uses Shadow Blast on W1… 7 damage)<br/>(W1 dies!)</p>
<p>Starting off her offensive campaign with a mouthful of worgen knot was not how this day was supposed to go, but it’s the situation Sylvanas had found herself in nonetheless. And she found it absolutely unacceptable. She was the Banshee Queen! Dark Lady of the Forsaken! Not some dirty pup’s plaything! Rage billowed up within the pit of Sylvanas’s stomach even as a steady stream of precum dribbled down into it. Dark energy glowed at her fingertips as they slowly and deliberately tightened into a fist, and then she struck. Even a throat stuffed with cock couldn’t stop Sylvanas from hitting her target dead center. Her knuckles slammed into the worgen’s furry testicles, and a deafening howl of anguish split the night. </p>
<p>The worgen stumbled backward, and at the same time Sylvanas shoved off with all her might. Her lips bulged outward, stretched to their limit, until at last the throbbing knot popped free. The long, dangling lines of spit and throat slim connecting her mouth to his member snapped one by one. And as her hateful eyes fixed upon the reeling worgen, the magic in her hands burned its brightest. With a shrieking scream befitting her title, Sylvanas threw her arms out and unleashed a blast of shadow energy. The swirling beam of death and rage punched straight through the already-injured worgen, shattering both his soul and every bone in his body. The force of the impact lifted him off the ground and propelled his lifeless body several feet through the air, and then it slumped in a furry heap along the side of the road.</p>
<p>Wiping the loose spittle from her lips, Sylvanas retrieved her bow and stood back up. Nearby, she spotted her mangled mouth, its boney legs cut to pieces by the same attack that had forced her to ground. In order to link up with her troops, the Banshee Queen would have to walk on her own two feet through nearly a mile of occupied enemy territory. More howls, distant yet growing closer by the second, rang in the Banshee Queen’s ears she made her way toward the Sepulcher.</p>
<p>Hero Victory!</p>
<p>Final Stats</p>
<p>Sylvanas Windrunner<br/>DC: 65<br/>Pleasure: 25%<br/>Attacks: Arrow Shot, Black Arrow, Shadow Blast<br/>Reactions: Banshee Scream<br/>Special: 35 /100 Mana<br/>Gear: Shadow Ranger Garb: 1/1 Chest, 0/1 Groin, 1/1 Feet<br/>Traits: Will of the Forsaken, Dark Lady, Ranger, Haughty</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>